He Isn't Prince Charming
by JustYourVoice
Summary: Ron and Hermione one shot taking place 4 years after the war. A character study with a bit of fluff mixed in. Cover art is "Soggy Ron" by Saehral


**Here it is... the final summer story for 2014! I've been blown away by the responses to Cross My Heart and Just Harry. Thank you so much for reading! I've had this story done for a while now, but I would occasionally revisit it for editing. I hope it is up to snuff.**

**Like always, I don't own anything by JK Rowling. I am merely borrowing her characters (especially Ron and Hermione- love them!)**

* * *

**April 14th, 2002**

Since the end of the war, Molly had decreed that every Sunday the whole family would gather for brunch. It just so happened that Teddy Lupin's fourth birthday fell on one of these gatherings. After another scrumptious feast courtesy of the Weasley matriarch, the presents were opened by Harry's godson. Ginny had teased her husband for spoiling the boy, but Harry admitted that he couldn't help it. No one could argue with him. Everyone had contributed to Teddy's ample pile of gifts. Teddy was already like his parents— eternally kind and vibrant. The rare times he would ever get close to irritable would be around the full moon. Remus would be relieved that it was the only wolfish trait his son had inherited.

Hermione had tried to help Molly with the dishes, but was quickly shooed away. The adults were still seated around the table; catching up and sipping tea. All except the youngest Weasley son. Hermione made her way to the living room in search of her boyfriend. He was lounging in one of the overstuffed chairs that reminded her so much of Gryffindor tower. It looked like Fred and George could have pilfered it directly from their common room, she mused.

"Unca Ron! Story!" his young niece cried. She thrust the new picture book toward her uncle.

Fleur called from the kitchen, "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley! That is Teddy's book! Do not ruin Aunt Hermione's present! And we say s'il vous plaît."

Hermione smiled in fondness. No one had referred to her as Aunt Hermione until Fleur had done it. When she had inquired about it, Fleur had simply answered, "You are as good as a Weasley. It is inevitable. All Ron needs is time." As much as she had disliked the French witch at the start, she loved her in equal measure now.

"I'm not!" the toddler called back. Victoire turned back to Ron with giant eyes and a slight pout, "Please?"

Ron caught Hermione's eye as he shrugged in bemused surrender. He couldn't say no to his niece.

"Alright, but only if Teddy is game as well. Eh, Ted?"

The birthday boy nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, please, Uncle Ron!"

Ron chuckled and pulled each child up on his lap. They sat in anticipation as he opened the gilded pages of the storybook.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Once upon a time, a baby girl was born to a queen and king and they named her Snow White for she was born during the winter. When the Queen died, the King married again. This new Queen was wicked and hated Snow White. The Wicked Queen gave orders that Snow White was to be treated as a servant."

Hermione was happy to listen from the doorway. Initially, she had been concerned that Teddy may not like the Muggle book, but Ron had reassured her with a knowing look.

"You don't have to impress any of them, you know? My family adores you."

"Pot, thy name is Kettle," she had huffed at the irony of his certainty. Ron had mumbled something about not understanding what kitchenware had to do with giving gifts.

Hermione had always enjoyed these fairy tales when she was a little girl and hoped Teddy would too. Beautiful damsels, monstrous beasts, dashing heroes, and magical friends— she had loved reading these adventures and imagining that she could someday have her own. Who could have predicted that it would all be real? And since magic was real, why not Prince Charming?

Whenever she had envisioned her prince, he had flowing blonde hair, a perfect smile, and shared her love of literature. Hence, Gilderoy Lockhart. That had to be the only explanation for her ill-conceived crush because he turned out to be a conceited fraud whose one aim was self-preservation. Certainly not heroic behavior. Then there was Viktor who was gentlemanly and caring. He had noticed her out of all the girls at Hogwarts. He had been attentive during the entire ball and at the end of the night had politely asked if he could kiss her. Yes, she had been flattered by Viktor's advances, but he was far too agreeable. As much as Hermione was loathe to admit it, she could be wrong at times. She needed someone to push back when she was out of bounds. Viktor would have been far too compliant in a relationship. He wasn't particularly verbose either. Even in their letters, she would write pages while he would write one front and back. Romance needed fire and she simply didn't feel a spark with him. Absolutely not the love of her life. Finally, there was Cormac who was the antithesis of polite. Yes, he was what society would deem attractive, but he was also fully aware of it. When he wasn't preening like a peacock or boasting of his perceived talents, he was trying to push his tongue down any girl's throat who would let him. Definitely not prince material.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars for finding her knight in shining armor. He was currently bouncing his legs up and down, two toddlers squealing with delight on each knee. Ron was clicking his tongue to imitate a horse's galloping hooves. With a loud neigh, he reared his legs back and settled. The kids were enraptured as he continued the tale.

"After riding through the forest for days, Prince Charming had finally found Snow White. The dwarves were around her glass coffin; still mourning the loss of their dear friend. The Prince begged them to open her coffin so he could say a final goodbye. He leaned over and kissed her. As soon as his lips left hers, she opened her eyes and sat up with a smile. Everyone rejoiced that she was alive. The Prince took Snow White to his palace where they were married and lived happily ever after."

Teddy and Victoire cheered for Snow White and her Prince. Hermione leaned farther into the doorframe and shyly smiled at her boyfriend. Ron gave her his signature half-grin in return.

WWWWWWWWW

The kids had been thoroughly wiped out after dinner and were put down to bed. Molly had set out coffee and biscuits and the kitchen was still humming with quiet conversation. Ron leaned against the counter, watching as Hermione laughed loudly with Ginny. He loved when she was like this. Sure, she often laughed, but there was a difference between her polite titter and this one. She only laughed this openly with his family— without restraint. She had been embarrassed when he had pointed it out. Her laugh sounded horrible and abrasive she had explained. He told her she was absolutely barmy. It was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

Before Ron could think on it longer, Percy stood, "I… or I mean to say… _we_ have an announcement to make." He pulled his girlfriend to her feet to stand next to him.

He puffed his chest out with pride and took a deep breathe. But Audrey was faster than him.

"We're getting married!" she cried with joy.

A celebration erupted in the Weasley's kitchen. The men were clapping Percy on the back and shaking his hand while the women hugged Audrey and admired her ring.

George sidled up beside Ron during the commotion. "Better get a move on, little brother, before Hermione is the only unmarried girl at these little get togethers," he said in a low voice.

Ron felt his ears begin to burn, "I'm just looking for the right time. It's going to happen. I just want to do it proper. And what about you and Charlie? I don't see either of you giving out rings."

George smirked, "Well, Charlie is an anomaly. I don't think he's ever getting hitched— much to our dear Mother's disappointment. And as for me, when it comes time, Angelina and I are going to elope. So don't be surprised if I come to one of these things already a married man."

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Mum will have kneazles."

"Nah! The thrills help keep her young. I'm doing a favor to her health," George replied with a wink. "Now then, I'm off to take the mickey out of my brother."

"I thought you already were," Ron deadpanned.

George guffawed at that, "Touché, Ronniekins." He smacked Ron firmly on the back before striding over to Percy and trapping him in a headlock.

Ron's eyes once again found Hermione. She had just pulled away from a tight hug with Audrey. Her eyes were a bit glassy with unshed happy tears. Ron couldn't help but marvel at her. She deserved so much better than him. Since they got together, Ron felt that he had become a better man, son, and friend— and it was largely due to her. But in the quietest moments, he would still hear the inner doubts of four years ago creeping back into his mind. How was it possible that someone so poor, so rude, so stupid could have earned the love of such an amazing witch? She had a bright future ahead of her. She would probably be bloody Minister of Magic someday. Was he going to hold her back from her potential? No, he was going to do everything he could to let her shine. He had always been the sidekick best friend and in the end, he got the girl. They belonged to each other heart and soul— it only needed to be made official.

Ron had worked at Wheezes to subsidize the meager wage he earned while training to be an Auror. Harry wouldn't allow him to pay for rent while he lived at Grimmauld Place so instead he put every knut he had into savings. Ron refused to ask Hermione to live a life of poverty.

During most of his lunch breaks, he'd head over to the Leaky for a monte cristo and a chat with Hannah. One day on his way back to the joke shop, he spotted it— the perfect engagement ring for Hermione. The Goblins had exquisitely cut the diamond into the shape of a rose. Seven rubies encircled the center stone. He had begged George for an advance in his salary because he had been only a few galleons short of affording it. His brother agreed, but there was one catch. George would only give it to him if he knew what the money was for. Now that he knew, Ron was being hounded every chance he got about the proposal.

However, he was willing to admit that all the teasing had been worth it. George didn't hesitate to give him the advance and he had even helped him figure out some complicated charm work on his jacket. Ron absentminded traced the ring's outline in his pocket. The jacket had been charmed to cloak the ring's presence to everyone, save him. The tricky part had been the counter charm so only he could remove it when the perfect opportunity arose.

Ron just hoped that Hermione wouldn't decide he wasn't worth the trouble before the time came. He couldn't handle it if she said no.

WWWWWWWWW

The peaceful silence of the typical suburban night was briefly interrupted by the crack of apparition. The young couple walked hand and hand out from behind the manicured shrubs of the back lawn. The house was dark as Dr. and Dr. Granger had long since gone to bed. Although Hermione had been hired for a Ministry job shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, she had insisted that she continue to live with her parents. Her relationship with her parents had needed repairing and she wanted to make up for the lost time with them. Ron completely understood and supported her decision wholeheartedly. While she had been away for her final year, Ron had spent most afternoons at the Grangers. Her parents got along famously with her boyfriend and Hermione couldn't be more pleased. She _did_ have another reason for living with her parents still and Hermione felt only slightly guilty for withholding it from Ron. She reasoned that she didn't want him to feel any pressure about their future. The truth was that she had been saving money on rent for their first home together— once they were married of course.

"Sorry to keep you out so late. I know you have that big presentation tomorrow," Ron apologized as he walked her to the back door.

"It's alright. I love spending time with your family," she assured him with a smile. However, the smile slowly slipped from her face. Ron had been quiet since Percy and Audrey's announcement. She knew he was happy for them, but he seemed distracted by something. Hermione had learned many things about Ron since they became a couple. One of which being that he needed time to process his thoughts into words. If she was patient, he would say what he needed to say eventually.

"Listen, can I ask you something?"

She softly took his hand and squeezed it in her own, "You can tell me anything, remember?"

His words came out heavy and hesitant as if he had been weighing the truth of them for a while now.

"What do you see in a bloke like me? You deserve a…I don't know… a prince and I'm just…me."

She hated when he was like this— full of self-doubt and self-hatred. It had been four years since he wore that horrid locket around his neck; four years since he had been tortured with images and whispers of his unworthiness and failures. These moments had become fewer and farther between, but they still were there after all this time. Hermione knew the truth. The reason why the locket affected him more than the others was that he had the biggest heart of them all. She tried to remind him of this regularly and made every effort to assuage his doubts. But then a Prophet article would be printed about Ron being the least of the so-called "Golden Trio" or his family would crack a joke at his expense or he would mess up at work and he would be right back in the Forest of Dean. She wished that he saw what she saw.

It was true, he snored like a freight train. She was nauseated by the way he practically inhaled his food. He could be as blunt as a hammer and stubborn as a mule. But he saved her from a troll. He sacrificed himself so his friends could succeed. He defended her with a broken wand. He made her relax and enjoy a day at Hogsmeade when she didn't realize that work was overtaking her. He noticed when she altered her teeth long before he noticed the girl at the ball. He calls her on her mistakes because he knows she is better than them. They may not be worth many galleons, but the gifts he gives her are always unique and thoughtful. He partners with her and supports her ideas. He is her sounding board when no one will listen. When he has made her cry or left her, he always comes back to wipe her tears away and make things right again. He will protect her even if it means his own life is the price. It was only logical, wasn't it?

Hermione laughed, "Now why ever would I settle for Prince Charming, when I could be loved by a King for the rest of my life?"

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face and just before his grin was fully stretched across it, she reached up to pull him in by the collar of his jacket. The same jacket that held her future engagement ring. The ring that he didn't think she knew about. Really, George was awful at keeping secrets. As their lips met in a slow and sweet kiss, they both thought the same word— _"soon"_.


End file.
